A typical dispensing device for supplying a heated liquid, such as a hot melt adhesive, generally includes a heated dispenser body constructed from a heat transferable metal such as aluminum, brass, or stainless steel, and typically is coupled to a manifold, or other heater block, adapted to heat a liquid. The dispenser body includes a liquid inlet in fluid communication with the manifold to receive the heated liquid, and further includes a valve element that opens and closes a liquid outlet in communication with the inlet for dispensing discrete amounts of the heated liquid. The valve element is usually controlled by an actuating element, e.g. a piston, which generally is operated by an actuator, such as a solenoid valve, to control dispensing of the heated liquid through the liquid outlet.
Notably, the dispensing devices related to the present invention couple the solenoid valve adjacent the dispenser body while situating the actuating element thereabove in a vertical orientation. In addition, the housings enclosing the actuating element and the solenoid valve typically are composed of metal. As such, the close coupling arrangement, as well as the metal housings, permit unfavorable heat transfer from the dispenser body to the solenoid valve. This unfavorable heat transfer can lead to solenoid valve overheating and premature failure. Furthermore, due to the heat transfer within the dispensing device, an individual must protect their hands with heat resistant gloves when moving the heated device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device for dispensing heated liquids, such as hot melt adhesives, which eliminates or reduces unfavorable heat transfer between the heated dispenser body and the solenoid valve.